


A Cold Night Out

by loveyousox3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyousox3/pseuds/loveyousox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's sure she's lost Emma, and tonight she's just really cold. Set in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old, but I like it. The writing isn't perfect, but this was like my first fanfic written in English.  
> Think back when August was "the Stranger", hahaha. I actually miss those times! xo Mel

Regina stepped outside her door to see the stars and walk around her estate. It was a beautiful night, although cold, and the woman had a lot on her mind; ever since the Stranger got in town two weeks ago things just weren’t going in the way she liked them to. She felt powerless and at those times she started taking a break from whatever it was she was doing. Now, with the cool breeze passing through her, she could finally let herself sigh aloud while feeling her head pulsing because it ached so very much.

“Emma.” She whispered touching her necklace, looking up at the stars. “Why did you have to leave? Why do you have to hate me?”

She felt hollow ever since Emma had left her office the night of their last encounter. It was something she had never felt as strong before in this life. She may have felt it during her past actions, feelings and life itself, but the circumstances weren’t similar now, almost not at all.

Regina touched her lips and felt her eyelids lodging vulnerable teardrops on her fingertips, which would almost as instantly clear it off. She was longing the feeling of the other woman’s lips brushing against her own and her pale bright skin that made Regina want to _love_ again. Emma seemed like one that would feel so good under Regina’s palm. She would never _ever_ confess that out loud and if it was someone else on the subject she wouldn’t even think about it twice and just leave her mind in that safer place away from all positive feelings, but there was something about Emma Swan. Something that made her desperately sad for having tried anything at all and failing miserably, seeing the blonde ran out of her property in the first opportunity after a kiss that never got it’s fair end. Emma had just pushed her away, cursing under her breath to what seemed like to herself only.

They were surely tipsy that night, and Emma left anyway.

“Why do I feel so weak?” Regina asked herself once again, having a strong pound of heart within her. She wasn’t used to life like that. With that bad feeling came a cold shiver up and down her spine.

That night Regina felt like she would do anything for companionship, and the fact she only had people she couldn’t lose any control with was bugging all of her feelings. She straightened herself and was ready to go back in the house to her child, stepping all the way in the porch, only to realize Henry was sleeping and even if awake she knew he would only agree to be with her for obligation, because her son could never enjoy her presence as much as she enjoyed his, wanting to keep him around for as long as time’d allow her.

Regina took a step back, walking to the estate’s front door and leaving her property. The night was dark and her black and purple clothing made her think she belonged with it, belonged with the darkness of the infinite blue sky. Regina shivered again.

The woman crossed her eyes over the entire street and as usual there were only a few cars passing through or parked along with the land space, until she saw an unfamiliar motorcycle across her street’s corner.

Regina narrowed her eyes and shook her head seeing the two people standing there, regretting every reluctant move she had made to step outside her property.

Out of her safe world to the pain that was waiting just outside.

Regina stayed put as she watched Emma Swan chatting with the Stranger, each one poking the other’s arms and laughing out loud. Not believing herself for being so stupid, she turned around attempting to come back inside.

Too late. Emma’s ears would never lie to her and she had definitely heard a pair of known heels clicking on the floor. She flipped her eyes aside watching Regina entering her property, arms crossed tight in front of her chest. She sighed, breath freezing.

“Hey, I need to go,” Emma said without a second thought tapping the Stranger’s arm once again. “See ya later?” she asked smiling when he nodded before she started to run in Regina’s direction. The man was left with a hint of confusion written all over his face, but she couldn’t care less.

When reaching for the gate, Emma slowed it down and thanked herself for Regina still being there. She fixed her red leather jacket and nervously walked over to a blank looking Regina, who now leaned on one of her apple trees.

“Isn't it a little too cold for being outside?” Emma whispered cautiously. Regina scowled back instantly, wearing her disgusted expression.

“Sheriff. What are you doing in my house?” she replied ignoring the question. “It’s rather late.”

Although Regina was acting all protective of herself, tonight her self confidence seemed to be affected. Emma thought on why had the mayor just showed up and seemed to be already willing to go back in. Her words weren’t falling hard on Emma as they usually  _always_ did.

Emma inhaled softly before speaking. “I came to see you, of course.”

A full moment of awkwardness passed between them right after, until Regina looked away to the bright stars.

“How are you?” Emma asked after what felt like forever.

Regina returned her glance and frowned, shaking her head. “What?”

“Eh...” Emma felt her veins pulsing on her wrists again. Regina knew how to increase tension, doesn’t matter how much of it there was already between her and someone else. Emma didn’t have that kind of conversation frequently to know the proper thing to say. “I mean, how are you feeling?”

Regina’s confused look softened a little and she smiled sarcastically. “I don’t understand your actions, Miss Swan.”

Emma nodded. “Sometimes I don’t either. But I’m sorry to keep you waiting, I know how much you hate that.”

Their conversation was actually confusing Regina now. What the hell did Emma mean with all that I-care-about-you talk?

“I saw you with that man, Sheriff, twice this week. And tonight you met him just down  _my_ street... You do not need to act like that on me. You _mustn’t_ do that.” Regina spilled out, keeping her unreadable but now weak facial lines.

Emma hesitated for a moment and giggled. “You’re talking about _the Stranger_?”

“Ms. Swan if you don’t...” Regina fastened her language but then paid some attention to the name Emma had retorted her. Emma didn’t know his name, or so she had showed so. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Emma approached the tree Regina was leaning in and brought her hands to the mayor’s waist, shooking her head with a grin. The brunette tried to step back, but had been trapped between Emma and the tree. There wasn’t any available escape.

Regina sighed trying to cool off. “You don’t even know his name?” she asked, looking deeply at the blonde’s blue eyes.

“I just needed to think.” Emma replied. “That night made me feel I was going insane, I needed to make sure I wasn’t.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Regina’s breath betrayed her as it got heavy on her chest. “I had never kissed a woman before. I’m sorry if I misread things, Emma.”

Emma had a tingly feeling on her chest now that Regina had called her by her first name. Her mind rushed back to a flood of memories and feelings of the night two weeks ago.

“I wouldn’t be here if you had done so.” Emma said in a kind of a whisper, looking down to Regina’s chest. She placed a hand on it and took her lips to Regina’s ear. “And we’re both basically virgins then.”

Regina, not being able to hide away, shivered down Emma’s touch. The blonde moved her lips and hands to Regina’s face, kissing all the way to her lips right there in the yard, until they crashed together in a passionate but sweet kiss.

Regina stood still at first, but it took only a motion of Emma’s demanding tongue seeking for entrance for her to finally give in. She embraced Emma’s torso drawning her closer and kissed her back until Emma pulled her head back gasping for air.

“Your lipstick tastes so good.” Emma said looking at Regina’s mouth with a hungry look before she captured the other woman with all her being again. During the kiss Emma got the mayor’s hand in her own and they held it close to their beating hearts.

Regina let the Sheriff lead her out of control, because she couldn’t remember having a making out session this sexy and pleasurable. And they were only _kissing_.

At a further point Regina passed her arms around Emma’s shoulders and they sat down on the grass, not caring for a single thing.

“I missed you.” said Emma sincerely, burying her face in the other’s neck.

Regina let out a genuine laugh on her ear while stroking blonde curls. “We probably look pathetic for two grown-ups, don’t you think?”

Emma laughed and grinned along with her, shameless. “At least I’m not so cold anymore.” she said snuggling even closer to Regina, then kissing her again.


End file.
